The Fall of a King
by Aion K
Summary: The Former Shuffle Alliance have all come together again, but not to fight for their respective nations. One of their members has been removed, permanently. How will they and the young Kasshu widow along with her son cope?
1. Chapter 1: The Loss of a King

The service ended on a sad note, ending much too soon. The many flowers that had been delivered were covered in rain, a small gazebo covering the site. The rich oak casket was decorated with bright flowers that mourners had left, some of the mourners still at the site. Of the mourners, the new and much too young widow Rain Kasshu held a handkerchief up to her nose and mouth, hot tears falling down her cheeks, her blue eyes glistening brightly with tears. At her right hand was a young boy, looking much like his father, dark hair, dark but strong eyes, and a strong will. Kyogi Kasshu, son of Domon and Rain Kasshu clung to his mother's hand tightly, his young four year old mind unable to understand why Daddy was being put in the ground in a big box. Looking up at his mother, rain dotting at his face, blending together with tears.  
"Mama? Why is Daddy being put into the ground? And why isn't he getting up?"  
Rain looked down at her son, squatting down to him and trying to make herself strong for him. "Domon…Daddy…he…he was hurt…really bad. And…and…" Rain covered her mouth to keep herself from bursting into tears, taking deep breaths to conceal her sobs.  
"Daddy got hurt badly…from his last fight…and…and he got sick. He got really sick quickly…" She stopped, knowing if she didn't she would begin to sob. She had to stay strong for her son Kyogi, even when she was weak from the sudden loss.

"And when he got sick, the doctors couldn't make him better?" Kyogi looked at his mother, his hand squeezing hers. Rain nodded but couldn't speak, her tears and sorrow getting the better of her. She fell beside him and hugged him, lifting his young body into her arms, crying into his small shoulders. She tired to stay strong for her son, much like his father had, but here she was, sobbing into him like he had all the answers. The poor boy was so confused, so frightened; he'd lost his father in just a few weeks, and now he was the one being strong for her. And for that reason Rain loved him even more. She pulled him in closer for a tighter hug while the boy tried his hardest to squeeze her back. Kyogi looked at her, kissing her cheek, not quite understanding why everyone was so sad, but there in case anyone wanted a hug (it was one of his specialties according to both his mother and father.)

The mourners all gathered around the grave and casket, the former shuffle alliance members bowing their heads in respect.

George DeSand placed a bouquet of pure red roses on the casket, his Princess Maria Louise beside him, holding his hand as her prince put the roses on the casket.  
"Bénissez-vous le Roi de Coeurs et veillez à votre famille. Reste dans la paix." Bowing to the casket, George and Maria backed away, allowing the other former members of the shuffle alliance to take their turn. Maria was beginning to cry, her red-head husband holding her close in comfort, not far from tears himself.

Argo and Nastasha Gulski stepped forward, Nastasha placing a few yellow lilies on the casket, both bowing in respect. "Continue to watch over those you left behind." Argo turned and left, as Nastasha gave Rain her greatest sympathy and best wishes, before following Argo.

Sai Saici, his love-interest Cecil and his two monk mentors, Zuizen and Keiun, stepped forward, bowing deeply and repeating prayers in Chinese. Sai Saici recovered from his bow, his eyes brimming with tears. "Ill miss ya Bro…Sis'll miss ya for sure…" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and put his arm around Cecil who was more open about her emotions, hugging his arm as tears fell. She may not have known Domon well, but with the way it was affecting Sai Saici made her upset.

Chibodee Crocket and his crew of the four beautiful women all stood around the casket, Chibodee saluting. A member of the Neo-American guard played taps quietly, and when it ended, Chibodee put a small bouquet of red and white carnations around the casket. "Here's to you Neo-Japan. Wish it wasn't you who was gone." He lowered his head and lowered his hand from his salute, sighing as Shirley, Janet, Bunny and Cath all bowed their heads in respect, their eyes watering before huddling around the American in hopes of comforting him and themselves. Once their small session of sobs was over, the five of them paid their respects and backed away from the casket.

At last it was Rain's and Kyogi's turn, as they stepped up to it, Kyogi put his hands against it. He looked up at it, and knocked on it, hoping to hear his father's knock back. It was a game for the two of them, when Domon would bury himself in work with his gundam or remain out of sight in his room for whatever reason, Kyogi always knocked a certain way to let his father know he was there and worried for him. It was always his father's responding knock that made him smile and know he was welcome inside that made him come to love the game. However, when a reply wasn't made and the room was almost deathly silent as the boy performed the ritual he and his father made, Kyogi backed up, hiccupping to compensate for his sobs. Stepping up onto the casket by the railing that was around it, he stared at the lid, sprawling himself against it as much as possible. His tears formed small clear puddles on top of it, his small fingers, attempting to cling to it. Rain went up to him and pulled him into her arms, kissing him gently and hugging him, swaying slowly to calm him as much as possible. She asked Shirley to take Kyogi, who fussed at her and reached out for his mother. Rain turned towards the casket, her emotion betraying her as she lay across it partially. She kissed it and closed her eyes, sobbing quietly. "Why did you have to be taken from me…?" Rain's legs began to give out on her, dropping to her knees beside the casket, sobbing uncontrollably now. Why had he been taken? Why couldn't they have lived their lives, go on to their tenth, twentieth and maybe even fiftieth anniversary? Why couldn't he be there while their son grew up into a fine man much like his father? And their son would grow, graduating from middle school, high school, college, then have a rewarding job he loved. Or even become the next representative of Neo-Japan in the fourteenth and fifteenth gundam fights, his father giving him tips and cheering for him all along the way, proud to be the boy's father as he made his way to the championship. But his father wouldn't be there to see it. He wouldn't be there to see any of it.

Rain was silent as she held fast to the casket, still quietly sobbing, even though it had calmed a great deal. Opening her sapphire-blue eyes that glistened with tears, Rain fought to get up. Not leaving the casket just yet, she placed a kiss on it, and pressed her forehead against it.  
"I will love you for all of eternity and beyond, for you are the man I married, and even though your death has parted us, I can never stop loving you."

Rain stepped back from the casket, taking the now sleeping Kyogi in her arms from Shirley, bowing her head. Once the service had been completed, the casket was slowly lowered, the flowers that lay on top of the casket disappearing into the grave. As the grave was sealed, the stone was brought out, and a majority of the flowers were put aside until the grave had been completely sealed, then placed on top and the person with the stone set to work placing it.

Hours later, the man with the stone finished, and allowed Rain and Kyogi to see it. Giving his condolences and apologies, the man left, leaving Rain and Kyogi alone with the grave. Kyogi, now awake enough to see, fussed at his mother so he was put down, going up to the grave; pressing his young chubby fingers against the engravings of the stone. Confused by them and what they meant, he turned and looked at Rain, giving her a look.  
"Mama? What do these mean?"

Rain looked down at him, and then squatted beside him, her voice quiet as she pointed at each line to help further explain things to the young boy.

"That's your Daddy's name up at the top. See? Domon Kasshu. The lines beneath that are what we asked that nice man earlier to carve into the stone.

In loving memory

A wonderful man in life and death

A brawler, a father, and a loving husband

May he live on in our hearts for all of eternity.

May he be blessed."

Rain covered her mouth and attempted to keep herself from sobbing again, holding Kyogi close. "Your daddy was a marvelous man, I hope you know that."

"I do Mama…I do. He was a great man that many looked up to. That's why Uncle Chibi, Sandy, Sai and Argo came right?"

Rain smiled warmly and nodded, wiping her eyes as she held back her tears.

"That's exactly right. They loved your father too, in a different way that we do. They loved him because he was close friends with all of them. They came together the way they did back when your Daddy was in the fights because of him. Just remember that, and you can do anything. And Domon… will always be with us. Ok?"

Kyogi nodded and leaned against Rain a bit, yawning quietly. "All this crying is making me sleepy Mama…"

Rain smiled and gently picked him up, cradling him against her shoulder. "That better?"  
"Mhm."

Rain smiled and gently kissed his head, leaving one more flower and a note to Domon.

_It grieves me to see your life taken so suddenly,_

_ Without your love and warmth present, we seem lost,_

_But with your passing, we will not think of your death as a sad time, but of happy times,_

_With those happy times, warm loving memories of you rekindle our hearts, _

_Giving us the chance to find love and friendship in others. _

_ You shall be missed forever, and it was premature that you were suddenly taken, _

_ But you are at peace, and nothing means more to me than that. _

_Rest in peace my love, and rejoin your mother, Kyogi and your Master Asia in the spirit world, and continue to watch over us and provide us with hope._

_ Forever and lovingly yours,_

_ Rain_

"Mama?"

"Yes Kyogi?"

"Can we visit Daddy tomorrow?"

Rain looked at him and thought she might cry again, but smiled warmly and nodded, kissing her little boy. "Of course. I think Daddy would like to see his little boy."

Kyogi smiled and snuggled against her, sighing quietly as he fell asleep again, as Rain walked away from the grave, bowing her head and silently praying as she walked.  
Turning back for a moment when they were back at the entrance, Rain sighed.

"Until tomorrow my love."


	2. Chapter 2: The New and Young King

Just as promised, Rain Kasshu returned to her husband's fresh grave, amazed at how many flowers there were scattered along the top of it. She hadn't the chance to truly appreciate or realize just how many flowers had been left at the site. In her arms was a napping Kyogi who looked like he'd been crying previously. His face was red and his eyes were moist, soothed to sleep by his young mother. He made a quiet cooing sound as they approached the mass of flowers, making his mother smile slightly. The boy was so much like his father; it was uncanny how similar they were. Kyogi had his father's dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and for a four year old, had an unfaltering sense of justice. Rain could see Domon in their son, amazed at how much Domon had influenced the child in such little time. Smiling, she put the little boy down next to the grave site, admiring the flowers that had been placed over the grave. Kyogi was standing in front of the gravestone, running his small chubby fingers over the engraved words. On the stone, Domon's crest, the King of Hearts was carved, the symbol itself fascinating Kyogi. 

"Mama?"

"Yes Kyogi?"

"What's this mark mean?"

"Which one sweetie?"  
"This one! This one right here."

Rain approached the boy and moved his hand so she could see what mark he was talking about.  
"That's your Daddy's mark."

"I know that Mama…but what does it mean?"

"What does it mean?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

Rain was silent for a moment. What did the symbol of the King of Hearts truly mean?  
"Mama?"  
Rain looked down at the little boy and pulled him into a hug.  
"The King of Hearts crest that your Daddy carried was s symbol of power…a symbol passed down to him by his teacher, Master Asia."

"Is Master Asa nice?"

"He…He was…he was a great teacher and your Daddy learned all of his great techniques from him."

"Where's Master Asa?"

She fell silent and lowered her gaze, starting to wish her son hadn't brought Master Asia up.  
"He…"

"Is…Is he in the ground too…like Daddy?"

Rain looked up at her son and nodded sadly, watching him as he turned back to his father's grave. "…so…Daddy and his teacher are in the ground…"

Rain nodded again, standing up and moving away from the grave. She couldn't face it right now, not with all the questions her son was presenting.  
Not satisfied with his mother's answer, Kyogi looked at the grave again, putting his hand against the King of Hearts Crest. He pressed his palm against the engraving, as if wishing to press it into his hand, into his very being. He wanted this important part of his father in him too. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed his hand against it, making a quiet squeak, something he hoped would go unnoticed by his mother. Unfortunately for the boy, Rain turned and looked at him, gently pulling him away.  
"Careful…you might hurt yourself."

Kyogi muttered something, but pulled himself free, pressing his hand against the marking.  
"Kyogi! Stop it!"  
"Mama! I want to be part of Daddy! I want Daddy to be part of me too!!"

She stopped herself, looking down at her determined son as he pressed his hand against he stone again, biting her finger as Kyogi pressed his hand tightly against the engraving once more. The boy remained strong against the stone, looking up at his hand to see if the mark had somehow made it onto his hand. Relaxing and pulling his hand away, the boy turned his hand palm up, looking at the red marks the indentation had left on him. When they began to fade into his palm, he sighed sadly and went over to his mother, clutching the folds of her kimono. Rain looked down at his quivering form, watching as he tried his hardest to not cry. Gently lifting him into her arms, she gently kissed him on the cheek and let him lean against her.

"Its alright…you tried your best…"

Kyogi mumbled something and immediately buried his face into her shoulder, his will not to cry fading. She gently pet his hair and cooed lovingly to him, trying to calm the boy enough so he could relax. "Shh…its alright…I appreciate you tried….and even your Daddy appreciates it. Can you feel it? Your Daddy's appreciation for your effort?"

Kyogi looked at her, then around at their surrounding space, then back at the mounds of flowers over the fresh grave of his father's. After a moment or two, the boy nodded. He clung to his mother as tears rolled out of his eyes and down his cheeks, shaking. "I can feel Daddy…I can feel him…I can feel him with me…"

Rain held the boy close to her as he cried into her dress, leaving small blots of moisture on her dress. She hummed to him softly before lifting him into her arms, swaying back and forth whilst calming the quivering Kyogi. "Its alright…I think he can feel you too."

"_I can feel him, and you."_

Rain gasped when she heard a ghostly voice hovering over them, standing straight as her sapphire eyes widened. "D…D…Do…"

"_You forgot my name already? I haven't even been gone __**that**__ long."_

Rain swallowed as fresh tears glistened in her eyes, turning around as a ghostly figure of her departed love stood behind her. Domon was smiling, looking older compared to the youngster he had been in the gundam fights. His hair was longer, tied behind him with his usual red headband. His strong eyes were a deeper chocolate, and his clothing was just the way it had been, tan jacket, tight shirt beneath it, dark jeans and brown shoes. He wasn't wearing his cloak, nor was he wearing the jacket, but carrying

them in his arms. Rain set Kyogi down gently as he also stared in awe, his mother walking towards him. She stumbled a few times, but finally reached him, holding him in her arms, and feeling his go around her. She sobbed into his arms, burring her damp face into his shoulder as he held her comfortingly, kissing her on the head as she cried.

_"I'm sorry such a thing has happened that we could not watch our son grow together in life. I know that it will be difficult raising him on your own, but always remember that I am with you. Just like...like back in the gundam fights...the thirteenth gundam fight...you were always there for me...helping me repair t he gundam...tend to my own wounds...and even...provide some psychological help...now...I want to return the favor." _

Rain lifted her face and looked at him as her eyes overflowed with tears, listening to his ghostly but heavenly voice as it soothed her to the very core. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes and clearing her thoughts. It was only when a quiet whimper from her son did she realize where she was once more. Turning around to look at her son, Rain watched with comfort and a bit of humor as Kyogi tried to squirm away from Domon, whom was standing in front of her. The young boy shivered as he watched Domon's form waver, as if he was simply a transmission from another planet, shaking his head.

"You cant be Daddy...Daddy was put in the ground...in the big box."

Rain was saddened by Kyogi's denial as to whom Domon was, putting her hand out to stop him, before being stopped herself by Domon. He held his hand out in front of her, smiling. _"Let me talk to him a little. See if I can convince him."_ Rain watched as her departed husband walked silently over to Kyogi as he shook and covered his face. _"Kyogi...buddy can you look up at me for a minute? I just wanna talk to you." _The young boy barely looked at Domon, his soft brown eyes looking at the now not-so-terrifying figure claiming to be his father. Domon smiled at him, as the boy reached out and touched his face, his fingers running along the scar on his cheek. Domon smiled as the boy knocked on the ground lightly, much like he had the previous day on the casket. That time he hadn't been answered, but his eyes lit up when Domon gave his responding knock, making the boy smile and leap into Domon, his arms around his neck, nearly sobbing into him. Domon smiled and held the boy against his shoulder, kissing him gently on the head as the boy snuggled into his shoulder. Slowly standing with the boy in his arms, Domon put his hand against the dark hair that was so much like his own.

_ "Kyogi...I need your help."_

"My help? Help with what?"

_"You understand that this is a difficult time for everyone...especially your mother. Can you help your Mama in anyway you can? You're young, and probably wont be able to understand all the adults and what they're saying, but I need you to remember one very important thing. You are all your Mama has left of a family. So do your best to help your Mama just like she helps you. One day you'll have to look after your Mama like she does for you now. Just take care of her, and remind her that you are always there for her, and that I'm always with her and that I love her, even if she can't see me. Can you do that for me? Call it a favor."_

Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Kyogi sniffled and nodded, pulling his messy dark hair back out of his face. "O-Ok Daddy. I'll help Mama. I...I'll do everything I can for her, even though I'm just a little boy." Domon's eyes softened as he smiled, hugging his child. _"Thank you. This means a lot...to me, and to your Mama. I love you Kyogi, and always remember I'm always right here." _His finger lightly pressed against Kyogi's small chest, directly over his heart. _"So no matter what, I will always be with you." _Kyogi nodded slowly and barely smiled, throwing his arms around his father's neck one last time, squeezing him gently. "I love you Daddy." _"I love you too Kyogi."_ With a final goodbye kiss from his father, Kyogi was set back down on the ground as his father smiled at him, then went back to his mother.

Rain looked at Domon as he approached her again, her eyes on the verge of tears again. Domon smiled and pulled her into another hug, albeit an all too short of one. Before releasing her, Domon pulled away, but remained gripping her arms gently, but sternly, to make sure she understood what he would say was of utmost importance.

_ "I have to return now. Look after Kyogi and he'll do the same for you. And, just like I told him, though you may not see me, I'm always right here." _His ghostly hand rested against her bosom lightly, as she looked down at it. His other hand gently lifted her chin, her face rising to rest against his, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. _"I love you Rain."_ She gasped and couldn't help but let a sob tear through her entire frame, hugging him again, sobbing into him. "I love you too Domon...with all of my heart." Domon smiled sadly and gently returned her hug, lifting her face again, softly kissing her, almost like he had their wedding night so many years ago. Pulling away from her shortly after, leaving her breathless, Domon backed away, out of her arms, smiling. He turned and began to walk away, his image fading slowly. Kyogi quietly walked up next to his mother as she took his hand, smiling sadly as they both watched his disappearing form, both with a new understanding.

Before disappearing, Domon turned to them once more, smiling as he held up his right hand, the faint glow of his King of Hearts Crest making Rain smile. Kyogi watched and smiled as the crest glowed, waving to his father in return as his form finally faded from sight, wiping his eyes again. Slowly lowering his hand, Kyogi gasped in surprise at a light burning sensation on the back of his right hand. Turning his hand over so the palm was face down, Kyogi's eyes widened in delight as the King of Hearts Crest glowed brilliantly on his hand. _"Take care of that for me."_ Kyogi gasped once more in surprise at the faint sound of his father's voice, smiling and nodding. "I'll take care of it! Just for you Daddy!"

After watching her son be bestowed with the crest her husband bore, Rain smiled and gently lifted the smiling boy into her arms. "Remember, that crest has a lot of responsibilities...think you can take care of that?" The boy nodded quickly and hugged his mother, yawning quietly. "I can take care of it...Daddy asked me to..." She smiled and gently kissed him on the head as he nestled against her shoulder, dozing. "Ready to go home Sweetie?" Smiling at her son's muffled "yes Mama," Rain turned and began to walk away from the grave, pausing to blow a kiss to the site. 

"Until next time my Love."


	3. Chapter 3: Grandpa of Hearts

Time passed before another visit was made to Domon Kasshu's grave, and it was the Kasshu widow that made the trip again, once more with her son. Kyogi didn't need his mother to carry him nearly as often as their earlier trips, walking along beside her while holding her hand. He yawned and stretched his arms out as he walked, wiping his eyes when tears formed from his yawn.

"Mama?"

"Yes Kyogi?"

"Why do we keep coming here so early?"

Rain smiled as her son yawned again, shaking her head.  
"Would you prefer if we came here at night, past your bedtime to say hello to your Daddy?"

Kyogi looked up at her, and would have looked more startled, despite his lack of sleep, shaking his head.

"No...I don't think I'd like that..."

Rain smiled and nodded. "That's why were here so early."

Kyogi nodded and fought back another yawn, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ok Mama...but next time can we go ea-"

He stopped short when Rain held her hand out to him, nearly running into her when he stopped. He looked up at her as she remained where she was, looking over at the grave and the figure accompanying it.

Raizo Kasshu stood solemnly at the grave, setting down a small bouquet of white carnations next to the stone. Getting back up onto his feet, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, praying. His last remaining son was gone just like that. What had happened to his brother Kyogi was a horrible incident that may have been avoided if only they hadn't made that horrible machine. That foolish machine...had also taken his beloved's life. Raizo sighed as he slowly lowered to his knees before the grave, getting on in his years, and the arthritis in his knees and legs didn't help. Beside him, leaning against the stone was a cane, which also looked as if it had been through a lot. Sighing when he finally dropped to his knees, Raizo lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"Domon...you were my last...I...I have nothing left now...that foolish Dark Gundam...took your mother's and brother's life...why...why didn't we stop developing that foolish thing..."

He shook as he lowered his head even further, tears forming in his eyes, from the pain of his arthritis and of the loss. Grabbing his cane quickly, he held it tightly, biting his lip as he attempted to stand. He groaned and his knees popped in protest, making him flinch from the sharp pain. Tears fell and landed lightly against his hand and cane, his arm shaking when he stood. He was silent as he looked down at the gravestone, sighing quietly. He turned and was ready to leave, until the presence of two others caught his attention. Looking up at Rain and Kyogi, his eyes saddened, but he smiled lightly.

"Rain...Kyogi..."

Smiling slightly, the little boy ran up to Raizo, hugging his legs. "Grampa!"  
"Hey little boy. Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course Grampa! I've been taking good care of Mama too!"

Raizo smiled and rubbed the boy's head, tugging gently against a tangle in the boy's dark hair. He had done so before so many times when his mother and father would visit him. The boy tried to jump into his arms, and Raizo smiled, loving it when he did that, luckily he didn't have to bend over nearly as much as he did when the boy was younger, lifting him up into his arms.  
"Goodness Kyo you're getting heavy! What has your mother been feeding you?"

Kyogi giggled when his grandfather addressed him with the nickname he was given when he was younger, hugging him. He looked at the flowers that he had left at the grave, slightly confused.  
"Grampa?"

Raizo looked at the boy, then at the grave. "Yes Kyo? Whats wrong?"

Kyogi rubbed his head sheepishly, staring at the flowers.  
"H...How come you weren't at the party for Daddy four years ago? When everyone else was there and everyone brought flowers with them?"

Raizo froze, his eyes saddening. His eyes remained on the boy as he looked at him quizzically, sighing and looking at Rain. Rain looked at him and moved towards Rain before handing her the boy, limping back to the grave-site to get his cane. Sighing when he took hold of it and relaxing his weight against it, sighing quietly.

Kyogi looked at him and frowned, then at Rain, then back to Raizo again, reaching out and holding his hand.  
"Grampa?"

Raizo nodded and squeezing the boy's hand as his mother set him down on the ground next to her.

"...Kyo...I...I couldn't."  
"Were you sick Grampa?"

"No...I wasn't. I just..." He swallowed and tried to fight back what he knew would be sobs. "I couldn't face the fact that Domon...your Daddy...was gone. You see...I had an older son whose name was Kyogi...and he was...killed...because of what he and I did."

"He has the same name as me!"  
Raizo chuckled and nodded. "Yes...but you were named _after_ he was. He was born awhile before you were Kyo."

Kyogi huffed and pouted, making him laugh. "I'm sorry Kyo, but your uncle Kyogi was a lot older than you..."

The little boy huffed again, crossing his arms and puffing his chest out, trying to look like his father when he pouted playfully with him.

Raizo couldn't help but smile, taking the boy into his arms gently, in a hug, ignoring the pain of his arthritis in his knees. His eyes watered, making his grandson looked at him worriedly.  
"Grampa...?"

Rain stepped closer to them, putting her arm around Raizo's shoulders, holding him lovingly. Raizo looked up at her and put his hand up to her arm, lowering his head, releasing the little boy.

"Thank you Rain..." He was quiet for a moment while Rain helped him to stand, kissing him on the cheek. She gave him his cane and helped him stand slowly.

"Would you like to come back home with us Raizo? I promise we'll have more room for you..."  
Raizo shook his head, hugging her gently, shaking his head though.  
"Thank you my Dear...but I'm alright...Ill go back home. Let me know when you want to come back to the grave."  
Rain smiled and nodded, hugging her husband's father again gently, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Of course. Anything for you."

He smiled tiredly and looked back at the grave, sighing heavily.  
"M-May I have a moment alone with the grave a little longer? I just wish to say my goodbyes once more..."

Rain nodded and pulled Kyogi away from Raizo and the grave, quieting him so he could speak to Domon.

Dropping to his knees once more, using the cane for support, Raizo closed his eyes as tears filled them. "...Domon...I...I'm so sorry for all that your brother and I did...we destroyed your family, and your chance to live happily. Because of that...you..." He fell silent, the grip on his cane tightening. "You were killed...by our own selfishness...No words can express the great sorrow in my heart that your passing has brought...but nothing hurts more than having ruined your life...ruined your love and family...the way we did."  
Raizo fell silent as he shuddered with sobs, clinging to his cane for support. Both sons were gone now, as was his wife. What family did he have now, or what family did he deserve since it was he that had driven his first apart? He was quiet as he remained in front of the grave-site for almost an hour, muttering forgiveness and apologies to his son.

"How could I have been so blind...to you and the rest of our family..."

"_Dad...this isn't your fault...and what happened to our family wasn't anyone's fault but Ulube's...c'mon Dad, this isn't like you at all."_

"Domon? Have I lost my senility so quickly I hear your voice?"

"_Dad please. I'm right here. Just turn around."_

Raizo turned slowly to see Domon, standing behind him as if he had just come back from a stroll.

"Domon..."  
_"Dad, don't kneel when your arthritis is at its worst. You wont be able to get up if you do that. I know its out of respect, but when your legs cant work as well as they once did, customs only come second."_

Raizo stood and looked at Domon, his eyes saddened. "Domon...I'm so sorry....please accept my forgiveness."

Domon walked up to his father, which made the elder Kasshu jump in surprise, suddenly hugged by the specter that was his son. Giving way to his emotion, the man hugged his son, hiding his face in his shoulder, his breathing shuddering. Domon held his father gently but lovingly, knowing his father had grown weak in time, wishing that he had this chance in life to truly embrace his father.

"_I know Kyogi and I had our problems, but we sorted them out...I'm sorry you missed them, but Kyogi died without any sort of regret or pain. Even...even if it was I that made the final move. But Kyogi knew that his removal from the Dark Gundam was the only way to bring it to its end. But, it was not you that was the cause. It was Ulube. Had he not been claimed by the DG cells so early, the whole incident may have been avoided. But what is past is past. Nothing can be changed. But, always remember, Kyogi and I always loved you and mom, in life and even now in death." _

Domon glanced over at Rain as she stepped forward, putting her arm around Raizo's tired shoulders.  
"Come on...lets get you back."

Raizo nodded solemnly as he walked with the help of his cane and his daughter-in-law, sighing quietly as he walked. A soft hand gently landed on his shoulder, making him turn.  
_"I love you Dad. I'm sorry you couldn't have much of our family again, but give the start of mine a chance." _

Dr. Kasshu looked at Domon and smiled slightly, nodding. "Thank you Domon...for everything."

Domon smiled one last time before his figure disappeared, as Rain helped her senior to her vehicle.

Kyogi was standing next to the gravestone, looking down at his glowing crest.

"Daddy...I've kept it all these years...when can I use it for the greater good like you did?"

Not getting an answer, the saddened Kyogi turned from the grave and walked towards his mother and grandfather, pausing when his father's voice brought a smile to him.

"_Use it when you feel the need to bring justice to the unjust. Trust in yourself and the crest, and it's use will be made clear."_

Kyogi looked back at the grave-site but saw nothing, just the petals and leaves of the carnations left by Dr. Kasshu swaying with the pressure of the wind. He smiled slightly, then ran over to his mother and grandfather, glancing back.

"Ill make you proud Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4: The Prince Becomes a King

Years had passed since the unexpected departure of the former King of Hearts Domon Kasshu, and with him the beginning of his new family was sent into a downward spiral of heartbreak and loneliness. His widow, Rain Kasshu, was distraught over his loss and it showed in her face. Her normally sapphire-blue eyes were a sallow gray, and dark circles from her lack of sleep continued to get deeper and deeper. But it wasn't just Rain who was feeling the hurt of the loss. Another member of the family was wallowing just as much as she.

Kyogi Kasshu, son of Domon and Rain Kasshu, was now a healthy twelve year old boy since his father's passing, was still struggling. His father's passing was still a tender issue he didn't like brought up, but that wasn't what had him irked the most. This little heirloom his father had left him, this crest of the "King of Hearts" was making Kyogi sick. _"Use it when you feel the need to bring justice to the unjust. Trust in yourself and the crest, and its use will be made clear."_What could his father possibly meant? Trust in the crest? How could he when he had no idea the level of power it held and what it would really do for him. Had his all-powerful father just as easily throw his trust into something that seemed to have little value other than to glow and supply a burning sensation to the back of his hand? And if it was connected to the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, why would he be feeling anything from them? They were older and no longer partook in the gundam fights...what trouble could possibly befall _them?_

Kyogi grumped as he stared at his glowing crest the entire way to the cemetery to visit his father's grave, staring annoyed at his hand, his mother driving and his grandfather in the passenger side seat, he himself was in the backseat, not even distracting himself with other things, as his dark eyes remained focused solely on the crest. Oh how it irritated him! Perhaps today he might get answers from his father.

The car rumbled down the road into the cemetery towards the all too familiar gravestones of the other departed Kasshu family members, snapping Kyogi from his thoughts and his staring contest with his hand, he looked around as his mother left the car and went around to the passenger's side, helping the elder Kasshu from his seat. Taking this as his cue to get out, Kyogi looked away from his hand finally and opened the door, jumping out of the car and closing the door quickly to get to his father's grave before his mother and grandfather had the chance to catch up. Now in front of his father's, grandmother's and uncle's graves, Kyogi took a step towards his father's, putting his hand against the crest engraving on the stone, closing his eyes to try to communicate with the departed.

"Dad...I've been trying to follow what you told me when I was just a kid...to trust in the crest and all, but I've had it for so long I'm not even sure what to do anymore. Its done nothing but irritate me to no end when my hand burns and glows, and I have to come up with some stupid excuse to my friends and teachers to leave. I feel like a freak Dad...I just want to know what to do...and if you felt the same way."

Kyogi stood in front of the grave, his hand on the engraving for what seemed like hours before Rain and Raizo caught up to him, his mother calling him away. "Kyogi come help your grandfather and bring the seat from the car." Kyogi turned when his mother called to him, looking upset and tired, the glow on his hand sparking up and making him wince, irritating him even further before turning back to the grave. Not a sound was made from his father's spirit, and the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat and his breathing. Finally giving up and sighing in a disappointed manner, he turned around and went back to the car, opening the trunk and rummaging through some of the boxes before pulling out the chair for his grandfather. Unfolding the chair as he approached his mother and grandfather, Kyogi barely noticed anything was amiss until he got even closer to find his mother now on the ground across the grave site, sobbing and his elderly grandfather Raizo holding his cane tightly and looking all but happy. Unfolding the chair he gently put his hand on his grandfather's shoulder and eased him into the seat gently, then went to his mother's side and helped her up. It was then that he saw it.

The flowers that had been left previously from their last visit were completely destroyed, and brightly colored spray paint completely covered the headstone of his father's grave. Kyogi's eyes widened when he saw the insignia that was formed from the colors. A (poorly) painted figure of which appeared to be the Dark Gundam was scrawled haphazardly across the stone, with a skull and crossbones beneath it. It had been a week since the family had visited, so it had to have happened in that time frame. Rain was sobbing against the stone, using her sleeve to try to clean it as Raizo merely sat in the chair and shook his head, cursing under his breath. Kyogi stood immediately and looked around, then back at the stone. Attempting to console his mother and stop her from attempting to clean the soiled stone herself, Kyogi slid his finger across the paint. When the ugly scribbled face of the Dark Gundam came off in a mess of color on his fingertip, Kyogi growled and stood up, looking around the cemetery for others that may not be there to mourn. Guffawing and laughter brought his attention to a small gazebo that looked much too old and out of place in the cemetery, almost sure that the offenders were there. Not looking back at his mother or grandfather, Kyogi took off in the direction of the gazebo, making Rain cry after him to stop. Her sobs and protests to the boy's behavior faded as the boy ran, knowing that he couldn't go back now, for now it was too late. It was time to act.

As he approached the noisy station, Kyogi could smell something unpleasant. Smoke...cigarette smoke to be precise. Kyogi hated the stink, covering his nose and mouth to shield himself from the harmful expulsion from the body. He heard someone curse and throw a glass bottle down, hearing it shatter made his heart jump. He swallowed as talking continued, before he showed himself to the people occupying the gazebo. One of the men, who was poorly shaven and looked and smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks turned his attention to the boy who was clearly uncomfortable. Beside him were paint cans of luminous color, one of them being used by one of the other men that was accompanying him. As Kyogi approached, the man jabbed his friend in the side using his elbow and jerked his head in his direction. His partner in crime stopped his paint job and looked at the boy, snorting as he threw back his head with a bottle of hard liquor to his lips, sucking the drink down like a dying man would to water. Throwing the now empty bottle in Kyogi's direction, the one man spoke up.

"Is there a problem here son?"

Kyogi made a face when he was addressed like the spawn of this disgusting man, making his discomfort and dislike known.

"You defiled my father's grave."

The man snorted and started laughing as the other joined in, putting a lit cigarette up to his mouth and taking long drag. On his exhale, he lifted his middle finger and flicked the boy away.  
"Whatever sonny we didn't do nuffin to your Daddy's rock."

Kyogi was getting annoyed and angry now, approached them with a sense of urgency he himself had never even dreamed of using before, hatred and heartbreak in his face, walking straight up to the man, grabbing him by the collar, shaking him about.  
"What the hell did you do to my father's grave?"  
The man, looking very startled, glanced at his friend, who looked just as shocked as the other, tried to force the boy off of him, but with little luck. Kyogi's hand was ablaze with the crest's glow as he held the man in his grip, using his other hand to point at the used paint cans on the ground of the gazebo.

"How do you explain those?"

The man was getting quite irritated with being shaken about by a boy that could barely stand up to him, but even more irritated by his seemingly useless friend who was doing virtually nothing to stop it. Finally he managed to push the infuriated Kyogi away from him, reaching towards his back pocket to retrieve a knife as his friend did the same, getting behind Kyogi. Kyogi, having never been in a fight, felt his heart rate jump as the men got even closer, the entire back of his hand ablaze with a golden glow. At first ignoring the glow as if it was some cheap parlor trick, the men threw punches at the boy, connecting with his arm, his chest and stomach, which made the boy groan and crumple to the ground. After a moment of the men congratulating each other on another victim, they picked up two more bottles of liquor and took a few sips, laughing at their victory over the preteen. However, their victory was short lived as Kyogi slowly got back up, looking almost unfazed by the punches he had received, glaring once more at the men that had defiled his father's resting place. One of the men looked down when Kyogi got up again, his face going white as he dropped his bottle, stammering to the other to flee. The other looked at his comrade like he had lost his mind, glancing behind him at Kyogi, his bottle making a similar path the others had, his eyes darting down to his glowing hand.  
"What the hell is wrong with your hand?"

Kyogi, who completely ignored him, brought his hand up and threw a punch at him, knocking him down to the ground. He turned and looked at the man who was writhing and sheltering his face with his hands and arms, then looked at the other. He took a step towards him, his glowing hand pulsating with power, making the other scream and attempt to flee. Without much luck, Kyogi grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw him down next to the other, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Both men cowered before him and tried to get away, one standing before the other had the chance to and fleeing the cemetery. Making the other flinch in fear of him, Kyogi watched as the second jumped up and fled in the very same direction as the other, sighing as the glow around his hand simmered to nothing but a soft glow merely surrounding the crest, holding his shoulder as he turned to return to his father's grave.

Seeing his mother and grandfather still there made him smile, relieved to know they hadn't left him. As he trudged up the lane towards them, Rain, in a burst of worry and concern, ran down towards her young son, wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him closely.  
"Oh...oh oh Kyogi...why did you run off like that...you had me worried..."

It was then his mother realized why Kyogi was wincing in her grip instead of embracing her back.

"Kyogi! What happened to you?"

Sighing in what seemed like exasperation, Kyogi explained his actions to his mother (and grandfather once they were back at the grave site) that he had found the culprits behind the vandalism of his father's grave and that he had stopped them, not unscathed of course. Raizo congratulated the boy for holding his own against the men who were nearly twice his size, but quickly cleared his throat and scolded the boy after a harsh gaze from his daughter-in-law.

After saying their good-byes until next time to Domon, Rain helped Raizo back into the car and situated him before she did herself, waiting until Kyogi had the time to be with the site alone. Kyogi was a mess of sore and tired muscle, looking down at his hand as the crest dimly glowed, shaking his head.

"I feel as if I've done more damage than those men did...I...I defiled your crest and used it for something that was childish...I've disgraced you and the rest of the family..."

"_Childish? No. Brave and a bit of a worry to your mother, yes." _

Kyogi looked up and looked at his father's image, looking upset as his father held him in his arms, his eyes down.

"Dad...I...I'm so sorry...I misused the power of your crest...I...I don't know if I can use it now...if I'm using it for violence...I...I don't know..."

"_Kyogi...you did what you felt needed to be done. You showed your love for me by wanting to stop the men who had done it. You were too late to stop them, but you showed your dedication to preserving my memory and what is left of me, and showed your mother that you can stand up for yourself...you don't need to hold her hand."_

Kyogi looked at his father as he began to fade, then looked down at their hands, mirror images as they both glowed with the very same crest.

"_Use it for good, and you will not be led astray...just remember that.."_

Kyogi finally looked up when Domon said his last statement, watching with a touch of melancholy as his father's visage disappeared back to the stone, making Kyogi sigh. He got up, but felt a bit of accomplishment before returning to the car with his mother and grandfather. In minutes the car was out of sight, and the gates of the cemetery closed.

The next morning, Kyogi opened the gates of the cemetery, carrying a bucket of soapy water and a washcloth, going straight to his father's grave to wash the paint away. Whilst there, cleaning and soaping the stone, Kyogi spoke to his father with an edge of excitement, smiling as he did so, never once stopping or looking at his hand.

Once most of the paint had been swept away with the washcloth and suds, Kyogi wiped it clean and smiled, knowing that Domon would be pleased, bidding his father good bye as he lifted the now empty bucket, tossed the cloth inside and left the cemetery. With one final look, Kyogi smiled to see the image of his father, standing at the grave, waving to him. Returning the wave, Kyogi smiled and turned, leaving the cemetery as his father's image faded.  
"I'll make you proud Dad."


	5. Chapter 5: A King's Legacy

Why now, after so much time that his father Domon Kasshu had passed away, did visiting his grave in the cemetery hurt so much? Kyogi Kasshu sat idly in his classroom, lightly tapping his pencil against his book while the teacher went over problems and solutions. He hadn't made it to visit his father's grave in a few weeks, and with his mother's deteriorating health she couldn't find the energy to drive him down to the cemetery whenever he felt like going down to see it. He was nearly seventeen and it still hurt so bad to get close. Since he'd been in school, at first the kids in his elementary and middle school classes would treat him as an idol for having it. But since he'd been in high school, teachers and students alike would ask of his crest, wanting to see it for their own eyes, treating him almost like a sideshow. His teachers were more polite about it, requesting he show it to them after his class had let out, but the students were less than polite; they demanded it and even had other students line up to collect lunch money to just touch his hand. His grandfather Raizo told him to ignore them and just stand up for himself; he made it sound so easy. He hadn't carried the King of Hearts crest, so what did he know about this? Kyogi sighed softly and lowered his head as someone poked him in the back, asking to rub his hand with the crest to bring her luck with an upcoming quiz. Groaning softly, he put his arm behind him to let her touch the crest, while keeping his attention, or what was left of it on the teacher's lecture. As his teacher turned his back to them, Kyogi's mind wandered again, sighing softly before his arm was yanked behind him again, turning around after a cry of pain was elicited from his throat. The girl behind him and the girl behind her were giggling and rubbing his hand, whispering small things concerning the quiz they would have to take, and other small nothings of getting with the cute boys of the school, getting high favor with people, other meaningless things to Kyogi. The girls continued giggling and whispering, just loud enough for him and other students close by to hear. He frowned and yanked his arm back, not paying attention to the teacher.  
"Mr. Kasshu, I must ask you to wait on flaunting your crest until the class is finished, and stop talking to the girls behind you. They, unlike you, are trying to get a decent education." Kyogi's eyes snapped up as he quickly stood from his seat, looking his teacher in the eye as he asked him a question about the problem they'd been working on for the past few days. Kyogi sighed and answered, tensing slightly under the teacher's harsh gaze. It felt like hours before the teacher nodded and smiled, continuing with the lesson. "Very good Mr. Kasshu, you may take your seat now." He exhaled sharply, relaxing as he lowered into his seat again, a paper slid onto his desk, from the boy next to him, from the girl next to that boy. Kyogi groaned and ignored the paper until the teacher let them work in their workbooks, leaving the classroom for a short break. When the door shut, Kyogi sighed and finally unfolded the paper, reading the haphazardly written words.

"I NeEd YoUr HeLp WiTh A tEsT

pLeAsE sTaY aFtEr ClAsS sO wE cAn TaLk."

Kyogi groaned softly and rolled his eyes, crumpling the note and tossing it into the wastebasket next to him, opening his workbook to the page assigned. He started to work on the problems, chewing on the back of his pencil as he worked, feeling another poke to his arm. Groaning softly he lifted his head from his page, looking at the same boy who'd passed him a note previously, with another paper for him, from the same person. He rolled his eyes and took the page, hating the 'magazine cutout letter' writing she decided to use.

"wHy WoUlD yOu ThRoW aWaY mY lEtTeR lIkE tHaT?

pLeAsE mEeT mE aFtEr ClAsS"

Kyogi sighed softly and tossed the note into the wastebasket not even bothering to crumple it up. He held his head up with his fist as he started to tap his workbook, looking over his half completed work, groaning softly as he started to work on the problems again, ignoring the glares and whimpering coming from the girl across the way. He moved onto the next page in his notebook to work on problems assigned, before the girl across the way got up and walked over to his desk. He didn't look up at her as he finished one problem and continued to the next, until she seductively began to close his notebook, sitting on his desk. He looked up at her and frowned, as she smiled and made a move for his hand. His eyes dodged hers quickly as he looked at her hand, his eyes narrowing. She smiled at him as before making a grab for his hand, throwing his papers to the ground. Kyogi yanked his hand back and jumped out of his chair, the desk overturning when she made a grab. She stood and approached him, grinning before grabbing it hand, then slapping him with her other hand. She clawed at the crest, wanting to get the luck from it she was sure it possessed. Kyogi cried out in pain as her sharp nails bit into his skin, yanking his hand away. He covered his hand as the crest began glowing brilliantly, other students who hadn't bothered to step in whispering and chattering excitedly seeing it. Girls giggled, boys pointed and snickered, as if it was some form of curse, when they had hailed it as a blessing years ago when they'd been in middle and high school together. Kyogi held his hand covered the crest, his dark hair covering his eyes as he set the desk upright slowly, keeping his gaze down. Lifting the papers and situating himself in his seat, he started work on his problems again, keeping his still glowing hand hidden in his uniform jacket pocket. It was nearly a half an hour later the teacher returned, seeing the class chattering excitedly about the single individual who was still attempting to work. He frowned and clapped his hands, trying to get the class back together.

Taking the opportunity now that the teacher was back in the room, the girl began to wail, hugging her shoulders, making the boy next to her and Kyogi jump. The teacher looked at her as she began to throw accusations at Kyogi, making his eyes widen. "H-He grabbed me! And threw the desk down when I tried to ask him a question!" Kyogi gave her an incredulous look, as the teacher frowned and pointed him out, forcing him to stand quickly. "Mr. Kasshu, I've already warned you enough about you flaunting that silly crest to get attention. You and Miss Kushiwatta will both be staying after for clean up duty." Kyogi sighed softly before dropping back into his seat, the girl, Mayl Kushiwatta blushing brightly as her crocodile tears faded, standing quickly. "B-but sir...I was not at fault..." The teacher turned toward her and pointed his pencil at her, frowning. "Oh but you were. Another faculty member saw you go over to him through the window on the door. They saw you advance on him, so you will be serving the same punishment with Mr. Kasshu." Kushiwatta stammered before lowering defeated into her seat, an angry blush in her cheeks.

The class continued in near silence, and when the bell rung, Kyogi put his things in his bag and took off his jacket to not dirty it. He took the chalkboard erasers from the slots and went to the window, beating them as white powder puffed up from them, his mind as scattered as the chalk dust. The dust swirled in front of him, showing different shapes before him, one of them being Domon in his younger days, Rain tending to Domon so carefully, the two of them together defeating the Dark Gundam he'd only heard stories about from his mother. As the dust began to settle and the erasers nearly cleared, one last image came to Kyogi, something with glowing eyes, a mighty figure he couldn't place. He squinted his eyes trying to make sense of it, yanked out of his thoughts when the drumstick he'd been using to get rid of the dust smacked into his thumb. He yelped softly in pain and dropped the eraser, sucking on his chalky thumb. He shook it off and bent over to pick up the fallen eraser, the King of Hearts crest burning brilliantly on his hand. Looking back up, Kyogi's eyes searched for the mighty figure that had appeared to him, sighing when he realized the dust had settled, along with all traces of his parent's images. He shook his head and slumped against the window, his head lowered. He put the erasers down before rubbing his head and eyes, his brows knitted together in confusion, leaning against the window heavily.

Kyogi was snapped from his thoughts as Kushiwatta stood behind him, her arms crossed and her purse over her shoulder. "You can take care of the rest right Kyo?" She was smiling, having done very little. "Don't get high off the chalk powder, you'll get kicked out of school for it." Kyogi growled and nearly threw one of the erasers at her, sighing before going to the blackboard, depositing the erasers on the slot, looking around at the room and what was left the cleaning . He frowned as Kushiwatta flitted past him out the door. "I knew I could rely on you Kyo." She smiled and disappeared out of the door, leaving Kyogi to sweep, pick up and straighten things by himself. He sighed softly as he set things in order slowly, his mind on other things.

It was about an hour and a half that he finished cleaning up the room, pulling his jacket back on and straightening himself up, Kyogi left the school carrying his bag beside him, his gaze on the ground. He wouldn't have time to visit the cemetery today, he'd have to get home before his mother to fix dinner for them. He shifted his schoolbag in his grip while looking down at his hand, the crest faintly glowing. He shook his head and growled softly, making a detour from the house; he had to get his mind off of things and get out of this grump he was in. Getting close to the massive off-white hangar for the gundam maybe half a block away, Kyogi paused at the door. He looked up at the peeling paint, before opening the door quietly. Turning to close the door behind him, Kyogi dropped his bag next to the door, looking up at the Burning Gundam as it stood lifelessly before him. Kyogi's eyes glistened as he approached the mobile suit, his eyes on the head unit-his father had once piloted this gundam. Not just pilot but he won the gundam tournaments with this gundam. But he'd gotten sick, and the gundam was nearly long forgotten. Kyogi squeezed his eyes shut a moment before lifting his burning hand, wincing as the crest stung into his skin. The burning sensation lasted longer than usual this time-was it because he was next to one thing that his father had been so close to years ago? Taking a few hesitant steps closer, Kyogi lifted his crested hand and let it rest against the gundanium alloy casing of the massive leg, biting his lip. Why had he bothered coming up here? This gundam hadn't been used in the years he'd been alive, so why bother with it? He frowned and lowered his hand, going to the door and lifting his bag, left the gundam hangar, not looking back at the soft green glow coming from the gundam's eyes.

Kyogi got home after a long walk alone with his thoughts, dumping his bag into a chair by the front door, going to his room almost immediately after to change into some more comfortable clothes. When he'd finished changing he checked the time, frowning slightly. "Not a moment's rest..." He sighed softly and went to the kitchen, starting the rice cooker up and turning the stove on. He set to work on cooking dinner for he, his mother and his grandfather Raizo since he was home alone. His mother had taught him basics of cooking, boiling water for tea and cooking, but when she didn't have the energy to teach him anything else, he'd done his own research how to cook different Japanese dishes. He went to the fridge and took out the ingredients for Tonkatsu, knowing his grandfather liked it. As he worked, a knock came to the front door, making him turn. He frowned and turned off the stove, setting the pan aside so it wouldn't burn, wiping his hands off as he went to the door. He opened it slowly, surprised to see who was there.  
"Argo! I wasn't expecting you over..." He stepped aside and let the large Russian man in, offering him tea. Argo modestly declined before going to the couch, taking a seat once invited to. When Kyogi took a seat across from him Argo began to speak. "I don't want to interrupt you Kyo, but the other Shuffle members... we've been wondering what you plan on doing with your father's gundam..." Kyogi sighed softly, looking down at mention of the gundam. He and Argo were quiet for a time, before Kyogi lifted his head and looked at him. "...I haven't gone over what to do with Dad's gundam with Mom yet..." Argo sighed softly and nodded, pointing to Kyogi's crested hand. "How has the crest been? Lead you to do good things I hope." Kyogi sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Not really Uncle Argo. People used to admire me for having it...some people still do...but I'm mostly an attraction for people begging for luck...I..." He bit his lip and looked down, not sure what to tell him. Argo frowned faintly and put a hand on Kyogi's shoulder gently, trying to comfort him, at least enough to get what he wanted to say out. "...You can tell me anything Kyo. What happened today?" Kyogi sighed and lifted his gaze once again to look at Argo, ashamed to tell him. He sighed again before starting to answer him. "I was held back for clean-up duty for 'flashing my father's crest around'...'trying to get everyone to envy me' or something...the teacher left the room for awhile, and a girl in class, Kushiwatta...she came onto me, but just for the crest. She'd been passing notes to me begging for me to let her touch my hand...I'm tired of it Argo...I don't want it to be like this." He sighed softly and lifted his hand, looking at the dimly lit crest on the back of his hand. Argo frowned and shook his head, his eyes on his own glowing crest, sighing softly. "I hope you aren't letting them use you for that..." Kyogi looked up and shook his head quickly, frowning, looking defensive. "Uncle! I would not betray and tarnish my father's crest in such a way! Its my classmates that keep using _me _for it. They think it bestows luck and any number of things they cant achieve alone, so they take advantage of me Argo. They make a quick clean up story to make it seem like I had instigated it..." He lowered his head in a defeated manner, sighing softly. Argo frowned and patted Kyogi's shoulder again beneath his large hand, lifting his head up. "Listen to what your father tells you. You should visit his grave, since you haven't been up there awhile." He lowered his hand and sighed, shaking his head. "If you have time, go up tomorrow in the afternoon." Argo began to rise from his seat, going to the door as Kyogi quickly got to his feet. "I-I'm sorry Argo...I meant to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner with us..." Argo put his hand up to decline softly, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "No thank you Kyo. Give Rain and your grandfather my regards." Kyogi sighed and nodded, walking to the door with Argo, giving him a soft hug from behind the closed door, thanking him softly before the Russian went on his way. Kyogi watched Argo disappear down the street in his corelander, sighing quietly before closing the door. He rubbed his eyes and went back to the kitchen and started the heat again, his mind a mess of emotion. He cut up the pork tenderloin for the three of them and began to put it all together, checking the time. He knew his grandfather enjoyed walking around this time, and his mother would be coming home from working at the hospital shortly. Kyogi put his head down on the kitchen table after dragging his homework into the kitchen, looking down at the book he was resting his head against. He worked on the problems for a time until he set his pencil down, closing his eyes, trying to recall the strange chalk-dust figures from when he'd cleaned up alone. In the margins of his workbook he began to scribble small figures of his father, the Dark Gundam and the King of Hearts Crest over and over again, as if drawing them would bring him the answers he sought. Shortly after he began dozing, his head on his arms as his eyes closed, leaving the rice cooker on and the pork on the stove.

"And just like his father Domon Kasshu, Kyogi Kasshu has won the 14th Gundam fights! Congratulations to Neo-Japan for securing a second victory!" _An adult Kyogi stood in the hand of Burning Gundam, waving to fans and smiling, reveling in the cheering he was getting. Looking down into the crowd he could recognize his mother, Grandpa Raizo, George, Argo, Chibodee, and Sai. He waved to them as they cheered for him, a dark figure behind them all, clapping for him. Kyogi looked at the dark figure, recognizing the red bandana around his head. Smiling widely as tears welled in his eyes, Kyogi got down from the gundam and ran to the figure behind the crowd. As soon as he touched the ground the crowd disappeared around him, leaving the figure and Kyogi alone. Kyogi ran, an arm outstretched to catch the figure, smiling slightly. Domon hugged Kyogi gently as his son held him, their matching crests glowing. Kyogi looked up at Domon and smiled, able to see his father speaking, but his words weren't heard. Frowning Kyogi attempted to tell him what was wrong, his father suddenly breaking away from him, his figure dark still._ "Dad?" _Kyogi frowned and reached out for him, stopping when he saw him clutch at his heart and scream._ "Dad? Dad?" _Kyogi went to catch his falling body, wrapping his arms around him before black mist fell between his arms, settling to the ground. Kyogi's eyes were wide as he dropped to his knees, tears welling in his eyes. _"Dad!"  
_Wiping his eyes as Domon's figure disappeared, Kyogi felt a shadow cross over him, looking up at the Burning Gundam looming over him. He shook his head and looked down at himself, his current __seventeen year old self, before looking back at the Burning Gundam. He got to his feet and began to approach the gundam, his crest glowing again as it seemed to glow on the chest cavity of the gundam. As the crest disappeared against the gundam the green of it's eyes wavered, as if trapped between activation and disconnection. A scream was heard from the inside of the gundam as one of the hands lifted, turning on Kyogi. The screaming continued as Domon lowered the gundam's hand against Kyogi, making him scream, attempting to shield himself despite the impossibility. Kyogi screamed now before the gundam disappeared as well as his father, his eyes wide in fear. He continued shielding himself from the gundam, his expression twisted in fear and pain. _

Kyogi fidgeted and whimpered on top of his school books, his eyes squeezed shut as his hands clenched. He whimpered softly again before his eyes snapped open, a cold sweat on his brow. He covered his face with his hand and groaned softly, closing his eyes a moment to collect his thoughts. He was silent for a time before the sound of boiling and hissing caught his attention. He opened his eyes and looked toward the stove, gasping softly before jumping from his seat, turning the rice cooker off and the stove, seeing the pork he'd put on for tonight's supper would soon be the supper of rats. He sighed and took the hot pan off the heat, looking at the charred black meat, his shoulders dropping. He put the pan in the sink and went to the rice cooker, leaning back as a wave of heat surfaced as soon as the lid was opened. He hesitantly peered inside and sighed softly, seeing the rice around the edges was browned and stuck to the sides. He sighed and began to scrape the ruined rice from the sides, preserving what wasn't ruined in a bowl as he scraped and tossed the rest of the rice mess out. He was silent as he cleaned, his mind wandering once again to the dream he'd had just moments prior. Just what was his father trying to tell him? Was he seriously trying to induce harm on him? Kyogi quickly shook his head and made a soft miserable sound, scrubbing the burnt rice roughly. He jerked almost painfully when the front door was opened and closed, his mother's voice hovering in the air when she came in.  
"Kyo? Are you home? Could you come help me with groceries?"

Kyogi sighed softly before nodding, answering her weakly as he went out into the hall. "Yes Mom." He was quiet as he went out to his mom's vehicle as she pulled a few brown paper bags from the car, smiling at him with the same tired eyes and smile. "Hi Sweetie, how was your day?" Kyogi smiled barely and took the bags from his mother, glad to see she seemed relieved to not have to carry all of the bags inside. "Day was fine...was held back after class today though..."

Rain's smile faded quickly, looking up at him, an unreadable look on her face. Kyogi winced at the silence he'd created, carrying the bags in before she got inside, his head lowered slightly. Rain sighed softly and put her hand on Kyogi's shoulder, frowning before turning him around. "Kyogi, what happened today? Why were you held back today? There's never been a problem before..." Kyogi groaned and put the groceries on the table, rubbing his shoulder nervously. "I was held back because some girls kept bothering me to rub Dad's crest to get a boyfriend or get luck for the next test." Rain sighed softly and shook her head, going to the kitchen table to sit down, holding her head up. Kyogi frowned slightly before moving the ruined pork and rice out of the way as he put the water on for her tea. Rain looked up at the stove, seeing both the rice cooker and pan in the sink now, frowning. "Kyogi what happened?" The boy's expression didn't lift from a frown, pulling the rice cooker out of the sink to show his mother the ruined rice. "...I'm sorry Mom...I...I started to cook dinner for you and Grandpa Raizo...but I fell asleep while working on my homework. I...I was asleep while the rice cooker and the pork was cooking...I...I was going to make Tonkatsu for the three of us...but I ruined the rice and the pork..." His head lowered in a defeated manner, putting the rice cooker back in the sink, pumping some dish soap into the cooker again for it to soak to loosen the remaining burnt rice, not looking at his mother. "Ill just go to the store to get some fish..." Rain sighed softly and shook her head, looking down at the workbook and homework papers Kyogi had scattered on the table to work on. When he didn't hear a protest from his mother, Kyogi went to the table and collected his papers and workbooks, moving them out to the couch to work on after he got back and finished cooking, pulling his shoes on, not daring to look up at his mother to see her disappointment. "Ill be back." Rain sighed and got up from the table, going out to where he son stood putting his shoes on, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Kyogi...I want to talk to you after we finish dinner and you get your homework finished."

Kyogi frowned slightly and turned around, hugging his mom. "I'm sorry Mom." Rain hugged her son back and patted his back, pulling his head down to gently kiss his cheek. "We'll talk when you come back ok?" She smiled slightly, making Kyogi smile barely, nodding as he turned to the door, feeling a tug on the belt loop of his pants. Kyogi stopped a moment and turned around, his mother putting some cash into his pocket when he faced her.  
"M-mom...I have money..."

"Don t worry about it. It'll help pay for the fish."

Kyogi was about to protest again, before his mother turned him around and gently pushed him to the door. "Just go get the fish, and like I said we'll talk more when you come back." Kyogi sighed softly in defeat and went up to his room, grabbing his uniform jacket before going out the door. He pulled a pair of headphones from his pocket, putting them in his ears while leaving the jack in his pocket, where his music player rested, hoping the music would help put him at peace of mind. His mind began to drift again, the cheers of the crowd in his ears, the image of his father clear in his head. It didn't take him long to get to the store, wanting to make it quick so he could get home to fix dinner for his mother and grandfather. He picked up a few packages of mackerels along with some tuna, salmon and squid filets. Once the fish was paid for, Kyogi bagged the fish and headed for home, his mind going back to his strange dream from earlier.

"_Remember to use it for good..."_

That was what his father had told him, years ago when he'd first bestowed it onto him. But what good has come from having it? Attention? Kyogi didn't want it. Adoration? Kyogi didn't want it. From what he could tell, having the crest on the back of his hand did him little to no good. It was just a title though right? King of Hearts, what power did it give him that made him a King? And a King of what? He'd been too young when he'd first gotten it to bother with these thoughts, but now that he was older and was getting bothered about it on almost a daily basis by peers he was starting to wish he had. He trudged home solemnly with his head low, hating this looming feeling of failure and disappointment, no doubt from his mother giving him such a disappointed look when she'd first heard of his mishap earlier in the day. It wasn't long before Kyogi found himself on the front step of the house, looking up at it before turning his head away. He put the bag down next to him before taking a step down to sit on the stoop, holding his head up with his arms. "...Dad...I don't think I can handle this anymore..." He looked at the hand that wasn't supporting his head, the crest glowing brilliantly before him.

"_Bring good unto others that need it."_

"Yeah...some good that's done me huh."

Kyogi didn't look up as a faint image of his father appeared next to him, sitting in the same position he was, looking out in front of himself. Kyogi sighed and looked over at him, looking upset as he covered his hand habitually, whenever he was with another person. "...Dad...I-"

"_I saw what happened today, and I know you told your teacher the truth. Its a shame he punished you for something Kushiwatta did. But, you did do some good today. Even after she left to go home, you stayed and finished cleaning the entire room by yourself."_

"Dad, I wouldn't have had to stay late if I didn't have the crest...what am I supposed to do with it? Aside from bring good to others and that. I've heard what Uncle Chibo says when he comes by to visit us, well...Mom more often than Grandpa or I, but that's aside the point. I've heard him say he wouldn't bother to follow a boy over half his age, and George hasn't even bothered coming by. I guess he's too busy with his wife Marie Louise..."  
_"But Argo came by today."_

"Yeah...he did..."  
_"Chibodee is complaining about a leader being half his age, then appoint Argo as a temporary leader. Especially if Chibodee isn't up to the task of taking leadership while you grow up. I'm sure Argo is as busy as the others, but he still took the time to see you, to make sure you were ok."_

"Then go appear to him and tell him to take over leadership Dad...I cant do it."

Domon was silent as he just watched his son, taking in his mannerisms and his behavior, seeing just how upset he was. He finally nodded and put a ghostly hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly.  
_"Take care of your mother and grandfather."_

Kyogi sighed as his father's visage disappeared into the evening night, looking up at the sky a moment before picking up the discarded bag of fish and going inside.

"Mom, I'm home." Kyogi kicked his shoes off by the door while carrying the bag of fish, making a beeline to the kitchen to restart cooking dinner for them. He put the bag of fish on the table and started to unpack it, seeing one place set with what was supposedly his supper, no doubt cold by this point. Kyogi's heart fell as he put the groceries away, falling into his place at the table as Rain came into the kitchen, pouring some hot tea for him. He held his head up with his arms, shaking his head. "...Mom...I'm sorry..."

Rain put the tea in front of her son and patted his back, making him look up to see the smile. "Kyo...I know I cant say I feel the same, since I wasn't given your father's crest...but..." She sat down next to him while keeping his hand on his back. "...knowing you have it...and knowing how honest and trustworthy you are, makes me feel like he's never left...and he hasn't. He's right here...in you." Kyogi looked up at her and nodded, sighing quietly as he pulled the cup of tea close to him, keeping his hands around it firmly, almost as if his life depended on it. Rain looked at him and smiled slightly, but upon noticing the melancholy expression he bore, her smile turned into concern. "Kyogi, please tell me what happened in school today, entirely please." Kyogi sighed softly and held his head up with his arm, his other hand still on the teacup. "...some girls in class were talking behind me and one of them grabbed my hand. They started to chatter and I tried to pull my hand back. The teacher scolded me for it and threatened to make me stay after class if I 'flashed my crest around' anymore. So I went back to working in my workbook, and I kept getting notes from some girl in class, asking to rub my hand to pass this test she had to take in her next class. When I threw it away I kept getting notes from her, until the teacher left. So while I was working she came over and tried to make a grab for me. So I got out of the way and she knocked my desk over. She still made grabs for me when the teacher came back in. He made both Kushiwatta and me stay after to clean. Kushiwatta left as soon as he did, so I had to stay and clean alone. That's why I was late..." He lowered his head and sighed, practically ignoring the food in front of him, not even drinking the tea he so desperately clung to. Rain sighed and shook her head, folding her hands as she let them rest against the table, motioning for Kyogi to eat. "Ill heat up your soup and rice." Kyogi bowed his head to his mother, finally lifting the teacup to his mouth, sipping on it quietly. Rain returned with the two bowls and placed them in front of her son, holding his shoulder.

"Mom...there's more...to tell of what happened today..."

"You can tell me after you eat Kyo, I don't want your food getting cold again."  
Kyogi looked up and frowned slightly before starting on his soup. He was quiet as he ate, mulling over the day's happenings in his head. He finished his soup quickly and continued with the rest of his meal, knowing his mother wouldn't let him speak until he'd finished. It didn't take long for him to finish as he set his chopsticks down, rising from his seat to clean his dishes. When he was finished he returned to the table when beckoned over by his mother, taking his seat before speaking up again.  
"There's more that happened today Mom...I...I was just afraid to tell anyone else..."  
Rain looked up and frowned faintly, holding her son's hand in hers. "Kyo...tell me what happened..."

Kyogi sighed and rubbed his eyes gently, trembling lightly at recalling all that had happened during the day. "...This happened while I was cleaning...the erasers to the chalk board. The chalk-dust, I must have just been tired from working or something...but I saw Dad, his gundam, the crest...but...I think I saw another gundam...something bigger than Dad's...bigger than anything...I don't know what it was, but Kushiwatta yanked me out of it...she thought I was trying to get high using the dust. She left before cleaning anything up and I just...couldn't get the things I saw...in the chalk-dust out of my head. So I finished cleaning alone..."  
Rain was quiet as her son spoke, her eyes never leaving his face, frowning slightly just seeing how upset this was making Kyogi, holding one of his hands in hers. She squeezed his hand softly not liking to see him so distressed. Kyogi held her hand gently before looking up at her, frowning still. "But that wasn't the end of it...when I went to get the fish, Dad talked to me when I got home. I was frustrated...I told him what I just told you...and that Argo had come by." Rain perked up and frowned, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm sorry I missed him, I was hoping I would have gotten home sooner to catch him, but work at the hospital got so busy..." Kyogi shook his head and closed his eyes. "He didn't stay long enough for a long visit. He just wanted to talk to me." He shrugged slightly and held his head up with his hand, his crest glowing faintly. "Uncle Chibo is getting worked up that I'm the King of Hearts and that 'he has to follow a squirt that's basically half his age'. He doesn't want me to take over where Dad left off, and lead them in the Shuffle Alliance. I've heard him when he came over in the past...if he wants to play follow the leader then let him be leader..." He huffed softly, frowning as he crossed his arms slightly, his mother's hand moving to his arm. He sighed softly and shook his head, patting her hand. "I'm tired...I'm just going to work on homework and lay down." He got up from his seat and collected his books, not bothering to listen to what his mother was getting ready to say before sprinting up the stairs.

He closed his door behind him and dropped his books on his desk, groaning before dropping onto his bed, closing his eyes. He was lost in his thoughts awhile, frowning, before speaking up again. "...I cant let Dad down...and just crawl away from the responsibility of this crest...a shame to the crest...to Dad." He put his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, ignoring his hand as it twinged with pain, sleep suddenly creeping up on him. Why was he so tired? He frowned and curled up onto his side, staring at his glowing crest until he fell asleep, sighing softly. He slept comfortably through the night, his dreams filled with his father and the burning gundam, like they had been so many nights previously.

"K-Kyogi! Kyogi get down here!"  
Kyogi was woken with a start when he heard his mother's voice shrieking from downstairs, sitting up quickly before taking off down the stairs. He saw his grandfather at the door, clinging to his cane, approaching him as he took his arm in his hand. "Grandpa? Whats going on? Where's mom?" Raizo looked down at Kyogi and motioned outside, swallowing. "She's outside..." Kyogi frowned and gently squeezed his grandfather's arm, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Its for you." He frowned again as Raizo nudged him forward, before leaving through the front door, nearly falling over when he saw what was practically on his front step. The Burning Gundam was kneeling in front of the house, the green glow that Kyogi had seen the previous night still in its eyes. He could barely react other than wonder, approaching the gundam slowly, before his mother grabbed and pulled him into a tight hug, nearly sobbing into him. "K-Kyogi...your father's gundam..." Kyogi looked back up at the gundam then back at his mother, hugging her gently and patting her shoulder gently. "Mom, its ok." He smiled at her barely before releasing her, going towards the gundam. He didn't take his eyes off the glowing green as he stood in front of it, frowning slightly.

_"Kyogi...Kyogi..."_ Kyogi looked around hearing a voice, looking over at his mother, her expression proving his assumption of her hearing it as well true, looking back up at the gundam as it seemed to talk to him. He swallowed nervously before speaking up to it, frowning. "I-I'm Kyogi." The gundam turned its face to look at him, frowning slightly. _"Prove to me you are of Domon's kin." _Kyogi frowned and lifted his hand, the crest glowing brightly against his skin. "Is this proof enough?" The gundam went silence, before its massive hand came down, palm up, before speaking up again. _"Step up onto my hand." _Kyogi hesitated a moment before stepping up onto the gundam's hand, lifting up to it's chest cavity. He didn't take his eyes off the gundam's face until he was up to the highest it wanted him to go, swallowing as he took hold of the hatch, twisting the handle and opening the cockpit. Rain watched from the ground as her son entered the Burning Gundam, tears in her eyes. "Domon is even closer to you now Kyogi..."

Kyogi looked around inside of the cockpit, having never been inside before he was surprised just how much space there was inside. He stepped in toward the center before the screens around him came to life. Startled he looked around again, now at the screens that had appeared around him, swallowing nervously when he heard something above him. He didn't move as the ring spiraled down over him, covering him suddenly. When his head resurfaced he looked down at the ring that spiraled down around him, trembling as the dark synthetic material covered his body. He bit his lip as it lowered past his arms, giving him the ability to use his arms. He cried out in pain softly as it stretched and pulled against him, down past his hips now. He clenched his teeth as the ring continued its course down his body, covering him in the same black fight suit his father once wore. He gasped in pain softly as it came to an end at the bottom of his feet, growling as he yanked one foot free, almost losing his balance before the other broke free as well. He stood straight now as he held his hands up to his face, testing the movement of the suit in relation to his own. He slowly lowered his hand and smiled, looking up at the top of the cockpit, knowing the gundam was looking up at the sky.

"_Take good care of that for me Kyo."_

"I love you Dad."

Kyogi smiled and lifted his hand up to the sky, giving a thumbs up, for his father, knowing he was watching over him, and just like his mother had said, he was even closer to him now than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6: The Young King Withdraws?

"_Kyogi..." _Huh? _"Kyogi...? "Ah...Are you here?" _Of course Dad. Its me, I'm right here next to you... _"I...I'm glad..." _Dad whats going on? Your voice...its so weak... _"I'm sorry Kyo...I don't think...I can teach you..." _C-C'mon Dad...of course you could...We just have to wait until you're feeling better. _"...how nice...that would be...if I could..." _Dad...Dad come on...r-remember, you're the strongest man in the world! Y...you pulled through all those times when you were in the gundam fights...y-y'cant let a little bug like this stop you...Dad? W-why are you crying? _"Kyo...Kyogi...I'm sorry...this...this 'bug'...I cant...this isn't one of the bugs you can treat...like the cold or flu..." _But...but it'll go away on its own right? With decent rest and plenty of fluids... _"Oh Kyogi...I wish it was that simple...I...I'm sorry..." _Dad...Dad stop apologizing... _"..."_ Dad? Dad whats wrong? Dad? Dad!

The bang of a thunderclap jerked the boy awake from his nightmare, nearly screaming before swallowing thickly to keep himself from doing so. Kyogi held his head as sweat rolled down his forehead, shivering slightly, but not from cold. The eerie unsettling feeling he got after what he'd just seen settled in against his spine, which made the shivers worse. Kyogi rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, frowning slightly as he wiped his forehead off. It was 4:34 in the morning, what a wicked start to the day. Kyogi groaned and flopped back against his pillows, holding his hands to his head, closing his eyes as he tried to get sleep back on his mind. He lay still and silent for almost twenty minutes before he gave up on sleep. It just hurt too bad to even try going back to sleep, just to see the visage of his father's cold—dead face... Kyogi shook his head again and groaned, knowing it would be a bear to stay awake in school that day.

~_Later that day in school..._~

"Mr. Kasshu." "Mmm..." "Mr. Kyogi Kasshu..." "Mmf..." "Mr. Kasshu!" "Huh?"

Kyogi's eyes snapped open as his teacher faced him, a hand on his hip as he held his hand against the board, frowning. "Mr. Kasshu..." Kyogi's face went red before rising from his seat, his head down and his face scarlet. "This is the third time this week that you have slept through the lecture. Am I so boring that you feel the need to catch up on sleep?" Kyogi swallowed and shook his head, closing his eyes. "No Sir. I'm sorry Sir." The teacher frowned and tapped the board, gesturing to the problem he'd written previously. "Perhaps you'd care to solve the problem." Kyogi bit his lip again before swallowing and clearing his throat. He gave the solution and how to solve it in steps so the teacher could follow and apply what Kyogi said to the problem. When the last step came into light the teacher finished what Kyogi was saying and continued with the lesson. Kyogi was dismissed as he quickly sat down, catching up to the others in the workbook, clearing through the first few problems of the page quickly. He kept his head down as he worked, the red in his face deepening when he heard the others in his class heckling and laughing softly at him. He could hear voices from his peers as they harassed him. "Good job Your Highness." "King of Hearts? More like King of Dumb-asses." An angry blush burned at Kyogi's cheeks and at the back of his neck, keeping his head down while he finished his work. He didnt dare look up to see the clear disappointment in his teacher's face and the jeering, stupidly grinning faces of his classmates. Kushiwatta was grinning from her seat as she pretended to work in her book. Kyogi glanced back at her after feeling the heat of her gaze, grimacing at the sight of her smug smirk. His eyes remained on her for a moment longer before turning away from her, keeping his head down once again.

The painful silence of the classroom was finally broken when the teacher called for attention, asking for students to turn in their workbooks for him to grade. As Kyogi handed in his book he was bumped from the side, Kushiwatta throwing her book on top of his smugly. "Don't fail your workbook Your Highness."  
"At least I do my work instead of applying a fourth layer of blush. Uh oh, looking a little pale, better get that fifth layer before someone sees your blemishes."  
Kushiwatta frowned and punched Kyogi in the arm, making him cover the area where he'd been punched, a grin on his face. Kushiwatta turned from him and stomped back to her seat, and Kyogi couldn't help but notice there was the start of a smile on her face too.

As the class finished up and Kyogi was pushing his books into his bag, his teacher stopped him. "Mr. Kasshu, Id like for you to stay behind for a bit to talk if you please." Kyogi nearly froze before finishing putting his books in his bag, looking up at his teacher. "Yes Sir." Kushiwatta stopped at the door when Kyogi was pulled back to talk to the teacher, slipping out of the door to listen in.

"I have to say you must be a fan of mine if you're staying after school so much, either that or desperate for attention, despite all the attention you get with that glowing tattoo on your hand." Kyogi frowned, a pang of anger bristled at the back of his neck again, like earlier his neck tensed and his hands clenched. "Sir, this isn't a tattoo, it belonged to my fa-" His teacher waved his hand dismissively, frowning slightly. "Tattoo or not, its not my point. I'm keeping you after to talk to you since you've fallen asleep in my class for the third time this week alone. Not that it hasn't happened before." He paused as Kyogi's head lowered, clearing his throat as he continued. "May I ask what it is that is keeping you from getting a full nights sleep? Or would you prefer to tell it to the school counselor what is really bothering you a few times in the week?" Kyogi lifted his head and frowned slightly, a look of protest in his eyes. "B-but Sir...I-I have to-" "Something else that you can pay more attention to than my classes? And stay awake for? I believe your mother would agree your education would be top priority over anything else." Kyogi's shoulders tensed and his head fell, his jaw set. He was quiet as the teacher continued, then gave him a slip of paper with the school psychiatrist's name. "Go see them before you go home, to at least introduce yourself."Kyogi frowned and was ready to protest, but the stern expression he received from his teacher made him buckle, sighing inwardly before lowering his head a tad and nodding. "Yes Sir." He waited until the teacher had left him alone to collect his things, that he looked at the paper with the name and number for the counselor.

"Teach thinks you need a shrink? Damn, here I thought the parents thinking you belonged in a mental institution was bad." Kyogi looked up, startled as Kushiwatta sashayed into the room again, a slight smirk on her face and hers arms crossed. "Is there something you'd like to share?" Kyogi rolled his eyes and wadded the paper before shoving it back into his trouser pocket, closing his bag while keeping his attention from Kushiwatta. "Its none of your business, and you shouldn't have bothered listening in on us. You don't get any juicy gossip details from that sort of thing." She smiled a little to pleasantly for Kyogi's taste, shouldering his bag and pushing past her. "You don't understand...and what do you care anyway? You hate me." Kushiwatta's expression slipped into confusion and surprise, her eyebrows arching and disappearing behind the dark brown of her bangs. "Hate you? I don't hate you, I just think you're easy. A tool, if you'd prefer."

Kyogi bristled and turned around to face her, growling softly. "I am not a tool, nor am I easy."  
Kushiwatta grinned and approached him as he stood his ground, stiffening when she walked her fingers up to his shoulder. "E-A-S-Y. If you weren't this easy you wouldn't be talking to me and wouldn't be bothered so much by your Daddy's tattoo." Kyogi squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his teeth clenching and his muscles stiffening. "It isn't a tattoo. I told that to the teacher, and you heard it. So stop calling it that." She smiled slightly, her fingers continuing to walk along Kyogi's arms and shoulders. "Alright, its not a tattoo. So tell me what it is then. And what makes it so important huh? What was so special about your Daddy that he had that, then gave it to you? Is it some inheritance thing? Why doesn't everyone have one of these things on their hands?" Kyogi ran a hand through his hair as his other hand dropped his bag next to his feet, forgetting the appointment with the counselor entirely. "There's only five people with these crests of the Shuffle Alliance. The King of Hearts, Queen of Spades, Jack of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, and the Black Joker. Only those who surpass and prove themselves to the current Shuffle Alliance are given these titles." "So which one do you have?" "Isn't it obvious? King of Hearts. This was Domon's-my father's crest. In his death he appointed me as his successor to the King of Hearts crest." Kushiwatta was quiet for a time, just staring down at Kyogi's hand. Kyogi frowned and lifted his bag again, tossing it over his shoulder. "I think we're done here." Kushiwatta looked up at him and frowned slightly, shifting her bag on her shoulder, following behind him. He looked back at her and frowned. "If you're trying to snoop in on what the counselor is going to say to me think again." "Snoop? Of course not. You look like you needed moral support." "Moral support...right." Kushiwatta huffed and stomped at him, frowning. "I'm trying to be nice, if you want me to stop then Ill go back to harassing you." "I prefer if you didn't thank you." Kushiwatta grinned as she walked with Kyogi towards the main offices, the counselor nestled in amongst them.

Kyogi sighed as he stood in front of the counselor's office, his gaze down on his hand, the crest faintly glowing against his hand. He looked over towards the waiting room next to the counselor's office, Kushiwatta smirked slightly and waved coyly at him. He snorted and turned away from her, lightly knocking on the door, just hoping the counselor wouldn't be there.

"Come in!"  
A heavy feminine voice was muffled from the other side of the door, loud clacking to accompany it to prove she was typing on the computer. Kyogi blew out a sigh before opening the door quietly, looking in on her; already he didnt like her. She wore bright pink and had a large coffee mug next to her hand on the keyboard. Potted plants were everywhere, making Kyogi feel a twinge of claustrophobia. The counselor, Mrs. Pell Kyogi read from the plaque on her desk, smiled at him and scooted back, offering him a stool that looked much too small for an almost grown high school boy. With a scowl, Kyogi took a seat on the plastic blue and yellow toddler chair, his arms resting on his knees with a sour scowl. The counselor introduced herself and began to throw nothing but her life story about how she had attended school to treat the mentally disturbed children in school, how her passion for gardening had helped her realize how children are the very same way. Kyogi ignored her for the most part, an occasional nod and "mhm" to accompany her story. His eyes constantly wandered to the clock on the wall, frowning as she explained again why she was there to help him and every other 'child' in the school with their problems. Kyogi sighed and checked the time once more before Mrs. Pell smiled disgustingly sweetly at him. "Is there anything you'd like to say?" Shaking his head Kyogi sighed and picked up his things, his eyes down. "I'm sorry to leave like this, but I have to meet my uncle and help him with...plumbing..." Mrs. Pell arched an eyebrow quizzically, ready to ask why someone would need assistance with the plumbing, but Kyogi was already out of the door, not giving her a chance to respond.

To Kyogi's surprise, Kushiwatta was still waiting for him. "Soooo...got your room at the mental institution all booked? Need help packing?" She grinned as Kyogi shook his head, closing his eyes as he put his bag over his shoulder once again. "She talked about herself the entire time. Why she was there, what she wanted to accomplish, and again why she was there. She didnt ask me to say anything just sit and listen." He sighed, but smiled slightly, looking over at her. "Nice of you to wait for me, or are you just waiting for the opportunity to take out my throat?" Kushiwatta smacked him with her bag, frowning slightly. "I could say I'm going for the throat, just to rile you." Kyogi rolled his eyes and checked the clock on the wall of the office, cursing under his breath. "Sorry, have to go. I'm already late enough." Kyogi quickly turned from Kushiwatta and nearly ran down the hall from the office, hating the counselor Mrs. Pell even more now that she had made him late for Argo's training help.

On his way home, Kyogi checked for the time quickly, frowning slightly as he jogged the rest of the way; he'd promised Argo the two of them would train together and teach Kyogi how to use the Burning Gundam efficiently. He wouldn't be able to go home first, he'd waste his and Argo's time if he went home to change. He could just toss his jacket off so he wouldn't rip it. As he got close to the gundam hangar, he shouldered his jacket off and yanked the door open. Sure enough Argo was there, along with his Bolt Gundam, and he was already inside. Closing the door behind him when he got his jacket off, Kyogi bowed his head to him in apology, running towards Burning Gundam to suit up, not noticing an extra pair of eyes on him. When he was configured in the suit and ready, he bowed his head again, this time voicing his apology.

"I'm sorry Uncle Argo, I didnt mean to make it late."

"Nice of you to join me Kyogi."

"I know I goofed, and don't tell mom, but the teacher held me back today."  
"What for? Did you fall asleep again?"

"No! Well...kinda...I fell asleep for a few minutes and the teach wanted me to go to the school counselor. So he shoved the counselors card in my hand and wandered off. I didnt have much of a choice but to go, so I met her and don't like her. Can we get started?"  
"Kyogi..."  
"Uncle, its nothing."  
"It doesn't sound like nothing."  
Kyogi blew out a sigh and shrugged, his head falling back against his shoulders. "Uncle, I was in a rush to get in and out of Mrs. Pell's office as soon as possible. She stinks of girly perfume, has too much vegetation in her office, and wears bright pink. She didnt even let me talk, as if I wanted to. She went on and on about why she was there, and how she would do everything in her power to make sure I was happy in school. Besides, whats she going to tell me what I don't already know? Dads dead, Mom's working herself to the point where she's getting sick, Grandpa cant take care of me because of his arthritis and age, and I know you and the other shuffle members are busy with your own lives. I don't need her to tell me my life is hard and that I need to try harder..."

An embarrassed pink color rushed to Kyogi's face, as he bowed his head once more in apology. A twinge of guilt hit Kyogi as he clenched his hands, sighing quietly. "...Uncle Argo...I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap. I...I've just been tired..."

Argo was quiet for a moment longer before uncrossing his arms, nodding. "Its alright Kyo. We can talk more about it when we finish today."

Kyogi nodded and got into position for his training with Argo, trying to keep his mind off of the day's happenings.

"Now, focus on that one point we established earlier, and follow through!"  
Argo clapped his hands together to demonstrate to Kyogi how to proceed, as he did the same, his eyes closed with a scowl on his face, purely out of his extreme attempts of concentration.  
"Liiiike...this?" He responded with a quick punch, quickly and easily thrown off by Argo, falling over onto his back with a grunt, groaning softly before he rubbed his head.

"You aren't focusing Kyogi! If you even hope to pilot your father's gundam then you need to focus!"

Kyogi grunted and frowned when he started to get up, stretching. Argo got back into his stance as Kyogi took Domon's stance, wanting to master his style. Argo threw another punch in Kyogi's direction, as Kyogi responded with a side step, throwing a kick at Argo in response. Argo grabbed Kyogi's foot and knocked him backward, frowning as he stood over the fallen Burning Gundam, a communication screen appearing in front of Kyogi, a sour look on Argo's face.

"Kyogi, you aren't focused."  
"I know Argo..."  
"You'll never pilot Burning Gundam with the same fluidity your father had."  
"We've been going at it for hours Argo-"  
"Hours that you've spent in your mind, not focused on what is before you!"

"Uncle-"  
"No, Kyogi you don't understand. You were given a great gift from your father, and you amuse yourself by flaunting it like some ugly tattoo...some simple thing anyone can have-"  
"Argo, I haven't flaunted it...nor do I treat it like some tattoo...I'm trying, I-"  
"Not hard enough! If you were really trying, you would put more effort into this. Your mind would be in the game, not focused on other silly things that interest you."  
"Argo that isn't even what I'm worried about! My mind isn't on things that interest me! My mind has been on nothing bu-"  
"Its been on everything but this, even while you're here training. Your father-"  
Kyogi had heard enough, and with a growl, he responded with an equally sour tone.  
"My father wouldn't have worn me to the point where I don't want anything to do with this anymore! I'm sick of this crest burning a hole in my hand and people treating it like its the greatest thing since sliced bread. This _hurts _me Uncle. This constant burning sensation, the constant stares and unwanted attention...I like attention, but not this much. This crest has done nothing but turned me into a freak-"  
"Kyogi-"  
"No Uncle! I cant do this anymore! I cant train and keep my head in school...or sleep for that matter. I cant train...I cant pilot Burning...I cant find the part of me that wants to be here training with you...I'm losing _him_ Argo. I haven't felt my father in I cant remember how long...I don't want to abandon his memory and pretend...hes not with me anymore...I cant feel him when I need his help, and I haven't heard anything like I used to...I cant focus on the gundam work. My father isn't with me...I've lost his memory...I'm sorry Uncle Argo, but until I can find the part of me...the part with my father's fighting spirit in me...I cant pilot the Burning Gundam like he did...I cant fight like he did; I cant focus on this...not with Mom's crazy work schedule getting to her and making her even more tired, and grandfather Raizo trying his best to support me...he cant do it."

Kyogi felt light-headed from the rush of words. He put a hand up to his head, as he squeezed his eyes shut, shivering before lifting his gaze to look at the Bolt Gundam in front of him. Argo hadn't moved from his position, and for a moment Kyogi thought he might had disengaged the Trace System, until the opposing gundam bent over to offer him a hand up. Argo was silent as the Burning Gundam rose to its feet and walked over to where it originally stood, only to kneel again, the soft green glow fading from the MF's eyes as Kyogi disengaged the Mobile Trace system. Opening the cockpit fully clothed again, Kyogi stepped onto the small platform that waited in front of the Gundam's chest cavity, not looking at the opposing gundam as Argo finally found his voice, and put his hand up, trying to stop him. "Kyogi, please, we can talk about this."

Kyogi went to the door and picked up his jacket and bag, barely glancing back at the Bolt Gundam. "I'm sorry Uncle Argo...I didn't mean to make you waste your time. Give Nastasha my best..." Without a second backwards glance, Kyogi opened the door and disappeared behind it, leaving Argo in his gundam alone with the Burning Gundam.

Kyogi sighed and wiped his eyes when he was outside of the hangar, looking down as he rubbed one eye and threw his bag over his shoulder, nearly bumping into someone in surprise.

"K-Kushiwatta? Wh-why are you here?"

Kushiwatta was still in her school uniform with her bag slung over her shoulder, her arms crossed and what appeared to be concern on her face. "Whats that guy's deal? He knocked you flat every time you threw a hit at him. He should know better than to do that."  
"Kushiwatta...why are you here? Why would you follow me?"

She shrugged and leaned against the wall of the harbor, glancing inside of the door. "I wanted to see about that plumbing you told the school shrink you had to help with. Those don't look like pieces of plumbing to me." Kyogi rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the harbor, and just like earlier in the day at school, Kushiwatta was behind him, jogging to keep up with him.  
"So you called that guy Uncle, is he related to you? He doesn't look anything like you or your mom." Kyogi shook his head and kept his gaze down. "No...hes a friend of my Dad's...since I was, really young when he passed away. Since Argo and the other Shuffle Members were so close to him, almost like brothers, I just started calling them Uncle." He glanced at her before turning his attention away, making his way to the cemetery. Kushiwatta walked beside him, her gaze in front of her. As they got farther and farther away from the hangar and school, she paused and looked back.

"You don't have to come with me anymore. I'm not moping."  
Kushiwatta looked back at him and tugged on his belt loop to stop him from walking, shifting her bag. "I for one don't like being in this part of town, so you can keep going on your merry way to, wherever it is you're going, but I don't think I want to end up out here after dark when the creepers and letches are prowling. They always go after the beautiful ones..." She tossed her hair before Kyogi sighed and turned around. "You wouldn't be attacked when you're with another person, but if you'd rather go home fine by me. I'm going to see my father."

Kushiwatta huffed and was about ready to retaliate with a smarty comment, but stopped when he walked ahead, her finger unhooking from his belt loop when he walked off. She huffed and turned the other way, hoisting her bag on her shoulder and walking home.

Kyogi ran the rest of the way to the cemetery, his mind awash with memories of the day; falling asleep in class, being heckled from afar, his teacher wanting him to seek help, and now he'd failed Argo. He shook his head, nearly running into the half open gates of the cemetery. He looked up and pushed through the gates, bowing his head respectfully to the caretaker, sprinting to his father's grave. He slowed himself when he was a few yards away and sighed, almost in relief of returning finally to his father's resting place. He looked at the stone and ran his hand along the cold marble, resting his fingers on the carved king of hearts symbol. He felt a familiar warmth fill him, waiting for his father's voice, but was slightly surprised that it wasn't his father's...

"_The son of the King of Hearts, Kyogi Kasshu."_

Kyogi looked startled, looking up as a new unfamiliar form appeared in front of him, a tri-colored mask covered his face, making it impossible to identify this new specter. The man's eyes stared down at Kyogi as he sputtered and rose to his feet, a look of awe on his face. "W-who are you?"

"_How sad your father didnt talk about me other than as a side thought to you. I am Schwartz Bruder. I fought with your father in the gundam fights a few years before you were born. Your name comes from the man-"  
_"My Dad's...brother. My uncle by blood."

"_That's correct."_

__Kyogi frowned and looked down at the headstone, reading his father's name over. "...I wish it was as easy for me to carry this crest as it was for Dad...I don't know what to do anymore S-Schwartz..."

"_You sound just like your father. But wanting it easy? You're starting to sound lazy."  
_Kyogi bristled just as he had with Argo back at the gundam harbor. "Look, I am not lazy. I don't sleep well, Argo is pushing me too hard, and I am losing my father's image. I cant pilot his gundam, I cant fight like he did, I just don't know what to do. Not to mention Mom is working full time at the hospital, possibly getting infected with whatever is up there, every night she's come home and gone straight to bed. I'm sorry Schwartz, but I cant focus on the gundam work when my school work is building with missing lessons and my teacher is trying to get me to go to a shrink. I just met them, and they expect me to pour my heart out to them, as if the pains of my past are written on my arm."

Schwartz was quiet as Kyogi spoke, his eyes never leaving Kyogi's as the boy's began to tear up, willing them away before shaking his head and wiping his eyes. Kyogi didnt say anything to keep himself from sobbing, perking up when Schwartz lowered to his level, standing in front of him as opposed to looming over him. A white gloved hand rested on Kyogi's shoulder, making the boy look up.

"_I know your father wouldn't want you stressing over this crest as much as you have been, but know this that it was far from easy for your father to take the responsibility of the crest from his teacher."_

Schwartz rose to his full height as a second form took shape beside him; an elder in comparison to Schwartz. He wore violet clothes and had his arms crossed, his mouth framed by a thick gray mustache which curved down with his frown. His hair was as gray as his mustache and woven into a long tight braid that hung down his back to the small. He was still frowning as he looked down at Kyogi, who froze from the intimidation of the new male figure standing side by side to Schwartz.

"_So this is the successor of the crest I once passed on to my pupil."_

Kyogi was frozen in his spot, not recognizing the elder male, stiffening into a bow. Master Asia kept his arms crossed before he patted the boy's shoulder roughly, forcing Kyogi to look up.

"_So you believe it was easy for your father, Domon to earn this crest and keep it? Just a matter of self control to keep him from raking in the glory of being the King of Hearts? Your father had it harder than you can even begin to realize."_

Kyogi felt tiny under Master Asia's harsh accusatory gaze, his head dropping slightly as Master spoke. "I-I'm sorry-"

"_Perhaps you'd rather hear how difficult it was for Domon...how much harder he had to work to achieve his goal..."_

Kyogi stood nearly transfixed as Master began to explain, how Domon had lost his mother after his elder brother had run off with the Ultimate Gundam, the ten years of training, the gundam fights he took part in after the government had brainwashed him into believing his brother had been the cause of his pain. Schwartz interjected with his own portion of Domon's story as told from his eyes, making Kyogi fall to a sit, his eyes glassy with the build up of tears. Domon had it even harder than Kyogi even realized. He looked up at Schwartz and Master, bowing respectfully to them in thanks. Master's image faded quickly as Schwartz turned back to Kyogi, kneeling in front of him again.

"_Take what Master and I said into consideration before deciding to quit anything. Also take into consideration what Argo has been doing for you. Taking the time to work with you on the gundam."_

Kyogi looked at Schwartz and nodded, watching as the masked man returned the nod, the dark hues of his eyes almost calling out to Kyogi, there was something familiar about them.

"Schwartz...who-"

Without warning Schwartz stood, looking down at Kyogi as the red, black and yellow mask faded, the face of Domon's elder brother on the other side, a smile on his face. Through the smile and the dark hues of his eyes, Kyogi could see his father through it. He was quiet awhile before Schwartz's mask disappeared entirely, showing the elder Kasshu bother's face from underneath it. _"I am honored to meet the son of my brother, my nephew. I'm glad I could finally meet you." _Kyogi was frozen in place, a look of awe and understanding on his face. "Thank you Uncle Kyoji...I...thank you for your guidance..." Kyoji smiled slightly before the mask solidified back onto his face, covering the handsome features before backing away.

"_Remember what I told you Kyo, give Argo another chance, and don't give up if things get hard."  
_  
Kyogi couldn't help but smile slightly at the nickname that stuck to him, surprised that even his deceased uncle knew it. "I will. I'll come back." He fell quiet until the other's body disappeared in front of him, a smile on his face now, closing his eyes. He stood there a moment in silence, before pressing his hand against the King of Hearts crest on his father's headstone, smiling. "Thanks Dad, for introducing me. I hope I didnt make you look bad."

"_Of course not."_

Kyogi's smile widened when his father's voice filled him and wrapped around him like a warm blanket, sighing softly in content. How he had missed his father's presence, even his voice.

"I missed you Dad. I hope you don't decide to disappear on me again, I'm not sure Id like that."

"_I'm sorry Kyogi, I wanted to see how you'd react if you met my teacher and brother before talking to me. I have to say, your Uncle Kyoji was absolutely elated to meet you. I hope Master didn't scare you."  
_Kyogi scoffed and grinned, shaking his head. "Of course not. Sure, hes intimidating and a bit of a sourpuss, but he didn't scare me."

Domon laughed quietly at the new nickname for Master Asia, coming into view in front of Kyogi. _"That's a good name for him." _

Kyogi smiled again at the warmth his father's presence brought him, sighing quietly as he rubbed the crest. The two of them were quiet for a time, before Domon got closer to him, hugging his son close. Kyogi's eyes widened, before clinging to Domon's figure, squeezing his eyes shut. Domon held onto his son for a moment longer before gently pulling away, a smile on his face.  
_"And don't think I haven't noticed that girl Kushiwatta hanging onto you. Are you two dating now?"_

A fiery blush sprang to Kyogi's face before quickly looking down, a frown on his face. "Dad! We are not dating!"  
"_Might want to consider it though, especially since you opened up to her this afternoon."_

"But Dad-she hates me, all she does is pick on me and get me into trouble."

Domon smirked and laughed softly. _"Shes picking on you? She has it bad for you then. Shes trying to get your attention, so why not give her a chance?"_

Kyogi sighed softly and shook his head, looking up at him with a smile, giving him a thumbs up.  
"Alright, fine. Ill give her a chance."  
Domon smiled slightly and nodded, rubbing his son on the shoulder lightly.

"_That's my little Casanova."_

Kyogi laughed softly before looking up at his father, seeing him fading slightly.  
"Thanks Dad, Ill come back again. If she agrees to it I might bring Kushiwatta with me."  
Domon smiled and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.  
_"Good luck Kyogi. Take care of your mother and grandpa for me. Ill be sure to check in again."_

Kyogi smiled and nodded, lowering to his knees in prayer as his father's visage disappeared, thanking them for explaining things and for giving him the strength to continue. With a smile he got up to his feet and once again thanked his father for the help, before gathering his things and sprinting out of the cemetery and towards the harbor, hoping Argo would still be there. It took some doing and lots of apologies before Argo agreed to continue their training sessions in the afternoons. It was a few days later that while Kyogi went to get some water for the two of them during their break, Argo disengaged the trace system to have a moment of quiet. He looked up with a slight tired smile, giving a thumbs up. 

"You've got one chore of a child Domon. He is a force to be reckoned with."

He smiled when he felt Domon's response in the air, a laugh from him no doubt.

"_A force to be reckoned with for sure. You've got your work cut out for you Argo."_

Argo grinned and nodded, before reengaging the system when Kyogi came back, starting their sparring once again when Kyogi was once more in position. Argo was given more trouble in the sparring, having to defend and block more frequently, able to feel Domon's passion in the punches and kicks.  
Kyogi grinned through the entire training session, putting Argo on the defense again with a flurry of kicks, a new determination in him brought a smile to his face.

"Ill make you proud Dad." 


End file.
